


More Than You’ll Ever Know

by qtpiejay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gay, It’s so gay, Kisses, M/M, Reddie, SO FLUFFY, dont try and tell me otherwise, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpiejay/pseuds/qtpiejay
Summary: Bunch of fluff, basically. Sorry it’s so short.





	More Than You’ll Ever Know

It wasn’t every weekend that Eddie stayed over at Richies. Richie definitely had the bigger house, it was much more peaceful over there too, but the taller boy always insisted they stay at Eddie’s. Tonight, Eddie begged him to let him stay over. Richie agreed, but only because Eddie was being an unfair little asshole and giving him those adorable little puppy eyes that he  _knows_ Richie can’t resist. 

He didn’t even bother to clean his room, mostly because he didn’t really care enough to and because they’d be spending most of their time in the living room anyways. Richies family was out for the night. 

It was around midnight and they were on their fourth movie. “Gettin’ sleepy yet, Spaghetti Head?”

Eddie groaned quietly. “Don’t call me that,” he mumbled irritably, but snuggling into Richies chest even more. Richie had his fingers tangled in Eddie’s hair, making him even more sleepy. “No, m’not sleepy,” he lied. 

Richie scoffed. “Yeah, okay. You can go to sleep, ya know. I’m not going anywhere.”

Eddie grinned softly. Richie had that biggest mouth but he sure could be sappy at times. “You’re the cutest.”

” _Awww, baby!”_ Richie cooed, squeezing his arms around Eddie gently. “You’re even cuter. Hey, compliment me again. Made me feel good.”

Eddie was about to say something mean (jokingly, of course) but there was a genuineness in Richies voice that made him feel weird—made his heart ache just a little. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. Seriously, it kind of upsets me.”

Richie smiled to himself, because Eddie was laying on him and couldn’t see him. He wasn’t expecting Eddie to actually keep going, but he did. And it made heat pool in his belly. Eddie shifted, sitting up quickly so he could pull Richies head onto his own lap—then he started playing with his hair. Richie closed his eyes, trying to keep from saying anything. 

“And I don’t think I’d be able to live without you. God, I sound crazy. You make me crazy. Oh fuck, did I seriously just say that?”

That earned a chuckle from the taller boy. And surprisingly, Eddie just kept talking. 

“You make me so happy. I don’t tell you that enough. You deserve nothing but happiness, Richie.”

Richie couldn’t help the tear that slid down his cheek. “Gosh, Eds, got me all teary eyed over here.”

Eddie smiled down at him lovingly. It was a look that drove Richie absolutely insane. The smaller boy leaned down to plant a soft, sweet kiss on Richies forehead, then two more down his nose. He pulled his glasses up so they were perched in his hair acting as a headband. Another kiss, right below his eye. And then another, on his opposite cheek. Then finally, he took Richies cheeks in his hands, encapturing his lips with his own. 

Richie hummed fondly, tummy now filled with heat—but it wasn’t of lust. It was of complete adoration and admiration for the smaller boy in front of him. Eddie pulled away, placing one last sweet, chaste kiss on Richies cheek before sitting up straight. 

Richie was left speechless. He could only stare up at the smaller boy fondly. Eddie’s fingers delicately made their way back into Richies curls. “Mmm, love when you do that,” he hums, closing his eyes again. 

They laid there for a while before Richie realized Eddie had stopped. He opened his eyes, only to find Eddie’s head at a weird angle as he had fallen asleep. Richie stood up and stretched before gently shaking Eddie awake. 

“C’mon, baby, let’s go up to my room. Oh, come on, Eds, I’m tired too.”

Eddie groaned. “Cuddle me?”

Richie smiled. “You’re only all cute and nice like this when you’re tired. Not fair, Spaghetti. I want cuddles and kisses all of the time, baby.”

Eddie grinned, eyes still closed. “Maybe if you weren’t so goddamn annoying all of time you’d get smothered.”

Richie chuckled lowly, a sound Eddie absolutely adored. “Okay, deal, Eds. Now come on, m’not gonna carry you, big boy. I’ll cuddle you all night long if you get up right now.”

Eddie sighed. “M’kay, but I’m not gonna be very happy about having to walk all the way upstairs.”

”I wasn’t expecting you to be,” Richie rolled his eyes playfully, tugging on Eddie’s sweatshirt gently. “Let’s  _go.”_

”Okay, okay!”

So they walked into Richies bedroom, Richie purposely making Eddie walk in front of him so he could stare at Eddie’s ass. Without shame, of course. Eddie was well aware of the fact that Richie constantly stared at his ass. Sometimes, during sleepovers with the Losers while no one was looking, Richie would reach down and give his butt a light squeeze, chuckling at the reaction it emitted from Eddie each time. 

“Hurry, I’m cold,” Eddie complained, burying himself in the covers.

”Yes, your majesty. Anything for you.”

They laid in silence for a few moments before Eddie spoke up. “Night, baby. I love you.”

Richie grinned wildly. “I love you more, Eds.” And Eddie fell asleep quickly, but Richie couldn’t help but to lean down and place a kiss on his lips, then kissing everywhere else on his face. “More than you will ever know,” Richie whispered, hands finding a home on Eddie’s tummy as he drifted off peacefully. 


End file.
